My Beloved
by Eternal Morbid Dreams
Summary: A witch applies for the DADA job and meets an old love. Will sparks fly again? May become low R MUCH later. Hopefully better than it sounds. Some scenes based on chap. 28 of OOP. Please RR!
1. Chapter I

Hello everyone! I decided to re-write my first version of this fanfiction, making Alexandria much older and starting in the sixth year. I must warn everyone that some characters may still be at least a little OOC, but I'm working on it. Some scenes in this fanfic will be somewhat based on chapter 28 of "Order of the Phoenix", so if anyone still hasn't read that yet, I'd suggest you don't read this. Also, this isn't meant to be taken seriously. Like I put in my Author's note for newcomers to this little thing, this is basically for characterization practice.  
  
Disclaimer: If anyone thinks I actually own Harry Potter or at least have the honor of owning Severus Snape *big hearts*, they are baka ningen!!!!!!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked up from the résumé papers in his hand to the lady sitting across the table. "Your papers look excellent, Alexandria. Have you had any experience beside what you've listed?"  
  
"Not really. I've just been to various training field in Ireland and Italy, plus the year I was assistant to Madame Hawkins in Rome," the lady smiled and folded her hands in her lap, "This will be my first actual teaching position, but I'm confident that I can handle it."  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
Placing her hands across her heart, she closed her eyes and murmured, "My soul tells my it's time."  
  
"Very well. You have the job."  
  
Alexandria stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Dumbledore also stood up, "I'm sure you would like to settle in, correct?"  
  
"If it isn't a problem, sir, I would prefer to do it as soon as possible."  
  
"No problem at all," he said as they walked down the corridor, "Supper's at seven o'clock."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied, bowing again. She strode up the stairs to her right until she reached an old painting of a man and a woman sharing a rose. She stared at this for a moment, smiling at the old school memories swimming back to her.  
  
The woman looked down upon her, "I always thought you'd become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alexandria."  
  
"It's nice to see you again, too, Claudia," she replied, "I suppose I need to choose a password for my lodgings?"  
  
"Quite right," the man said, "What would you like?"  
  
"How about 'lireal'? It means 'young lovers.'"  
  
"Nicely done. Don't you agree, Edmónd?" Claudia said.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
Alexandria smiled at the two. Then she went off to retrieve her luggage.  
  
As she walked through the main corridor, she started humming one of her favorite songs. Before she realized what she was doing, she was skipping joyfully and dancing to the tune every now and then. Being so absorbed in this, she failed to see someone walking in her direction and plunged right into him.  
  
"Oh!" cried Alexandria, hastening to get up, "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"  
  
"I was," he growled, "Until some ignorant girl ran over me just now."  
  
"Well, excuse me!" Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the man, "I had said I'm sorry . . ."  
  
By that time he was standing up again and was dusting himself off. His hair was still covering his face.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say some ---" Alexandria's words faded away as the man brushed his hair back. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, "Severus!"  
  
Severus Snape's head snapped up, and he stared dumbfounded at her, not quite believing she was there.  
  
She edged towards him, blinking her eyes as if it were merely a mirage, "Severus, is it really you? It's been so long, hasn't it?"  
  
Severus gulped, "It's been seventeen years . . . Lexis."  
  
"Oh, Severus, I can't believe it's you!" She was so close now that their faces almost touched. Severus put his hands gingerly on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, trying to make sure it was actually the girl he knew so well seventeen years ago.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his antics, "It's really me, Severus." She leaned closer, and he could see the joy emanating from her eyes. But before anything could possibly happen between the school hood friends, she turned her head and backed off.  
  
"It was wonderful to see you again, Severus," she murmured, "I guess I'll see at supper, then?"  
  
"Y- yes. See you later," a surprised Severus said at this sudden change.  
  
She bowed gracefully and smiled one last time. Not looking back once, she strode once again toward the doors.  
  
It was still sunny outside, and a breeze rippled through the trees. Alexandria stretched and sighed with pleasure. She spotted the bags a bit to the left. She had decided to travel light; she could always buy stuff in Diagon Ally.  
  
As she began charming the bags to levitate in front of her, a dot appeared overhead. She gave a curt whistle and stretched her arm up. The dot became larger and larger until a brown falcon could be seen hurtling toward her.  
  
"Hey, Haw'keyes. Did you have a good flight?" she cooed as she stroked his crown feathers. "Come on, let's go see our new home."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Upon entering her room for the second time, she surveyed her room more closely. Straight ahead their was a giant fireplace, where a few logs had already been placed in the metal grates. A couch was placed in front of that, and two tables were on either side. Also there was a small bathroom next to the fireplace.  
  
To the far right was a small kitchen with a built-in bar. She could see where the wine bottle had gone under the shelf. There were already stools to this, and all the food she could wish for was packed in the refrigerator.  
  
To the right was the bedroom, where a large four-poster bed stood in the very middle. Their weren't any drapes, she supposed she'd have to get some when she went shopping, but their were sheets piled neatly on top of the mattress. On closer inspection, she found that the sheets were of satin, and the comforter was crushed velvet.. On the far wall stood a cedar dresser, and a tall wardrobe stood a little to the left of the doorway.  
  
Alexandria sighed as she placed Haw'keyes on the couch and gazed at the bags around her. Better get to work, she thought as she marched purposefully towards the first one.  
  
Minutes later, Alexandria squealed with delight as she hauled out a mini- stereo in one of the many charmed bags. "Thank goodness! Now I don't have to suffer silence!," she said aloud as she charmed it to work without electricity. Soon "Can't Fight the Moonlight" was blaring over the speakers with her singing along:  
  
"Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart"  
  
Just then Minerva McGonagall appeared in the open doorway, "What's all this racket?"  
  
Alexandria burst out of the bedroom where she was hanging clothes, "Hullo Minerva! Long time no see!" She waved her wand and the stereo was silenced.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Alexandria," Minerva replied curtly, "How did you manage to get a muggle stereo to operate inside Hogwarts' walls? You know anything electrical jams up."  
  
She bowed her head guiltily, "I charmed it."  
  
Minerva chuckled and picked up some wine bottles, "I should've known you'd find a way around something like that. Let me help you with these."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The two of them had just finished putting the last remains of Alexandria's clothes into a packed hutch when the grandfather clock in the den chimed seven o' clock. "Time for supper!" The two women exclaimed happily.  
  
The Great Hall was wonderfully lit by thousands of floating candles and the bewitched ceiling showed millions of twinkling stars and a beautiful crescent moon. Everyone was already gathered at the long teachers table. Minerva strode ahead of her to sit next to the Headmaster. She glanced up and down the table, realizing that the only chair that was left was right next to . . . . Severus Snape.  
  
She walked casually over to the chair, trying hard not to blush. "Good evening, Severus," she said quietly as she sat down.  
  
"Evening, Alexandria," he replied stiffly.  
  
The food appeared then. Selena grabbed just about everything around her and began eating hungrily. Sipping the red wine in her goblet occasionally, she turned to Severus, "So, what do you teach?"  
  
"Potions," he replied shortly between bites.  
  
"Oh," she said, returning to her food.  
  
She was halfway through her second course when Severus said, "You must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, then?"  
  
"Yep. How'd you know?"  
  
"No one ever wants the job. I think you were the only other person who applied."  
  
"Who was the other person?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Alexandria turned to look at him, "If you don't mind me asking, why would Professor Dumbledore not choose you?"  
  
Severus didn't answer right away, "Albus must have his own reasons. I would never mind you asking me anything anyway," he added quietly.  
  
She smiled slightly and finished her meal in silence.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
I think this might be it for this chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed this. Sorry if this was a little boring, all my first chapters are boring. he Please press that little button down in the corner and review! I'd be grateful for any suggestions at all.  
  
~*Sakura*~ 


	2. Chapter II

Alexandria woke up with sun shining gently on her face. Yawning, she groped for her silk robe and walked into the den. Haw'keyes was still sleeping on his perch. She waved her wand at the coffee maker at the other side of the room, and it started to brew her favorite blend. she sighed and sat quietly down on the couch next to Haw'keyes perch, reaching for the magazine she had been looking at last night.  
  
There was a knock on the door as she shared another half of her muffin with her beloved falcon. Wondering who that could be, she strode toward it, tightening her sash self- consciously. Severus stood in the doorway, already donned in his black robes, though he still looked sleepy.  
  
"Good morning, Lexis. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," he said awkwardly to her nightgown and robe.  
  
"G' mornin', Severus!" she replied, smiling happily, "You didn't disturb me. Come on in." She ushered him to the couch and offered a cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully. Soon they were chatting animatedly and the subject of why Severus had paid her a visit in the first place popped up.  
  
"Well, I needed to get some more potion supplies in Diagon Alley, and I thought that you might like to get any other things you might need this school year." Again Severus sounded awkward.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I need to get a lot!" Alexandria laughed, "I'm not exactly as prepared as I should be for this year."  
  
Severus shrugged. "When do you think you'll be ready?" he asked, glancing at her bath robes.  
  
She blushed slightly, "If you'll give me a minute, I get ready now."  
  
"Would you like me to leave?"  
  
She looked at him strangely, "No, you don't have to. Why would I care?"  
  
He snorted slightly, "I might take advantage of you!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she stomped off towards her bedroom, where Severus could hear the rustling of clothes from her wardrobe and her changing. Soon she reemerged, brushing furiously at her hair while charmed make- up was putting itself on her face. She decided to wear an emerald green dress with very wide sleeves. She had a matching green cloak, which was clasped at the throat with a silver clasp with an engraved 'L'. Then she rushed into the bathroom, brushing her teeth madly.  
  
Severus was starting to think maybe he *should* leave and let her finish getting ready by herself when Alexandria appeared again, looking as defiant as ever. Her messy hair was now combed back, two strands twisted into a medieval- looking hair style. "Ready," she said to him. They walked off towards the grounds together, her arm in his.  
  
"How will we be getting there?"  
  
"I thought we'd go down to Hogsmeade and apparate in Diagon Alley."  
  
"What about flying?"  
  
"I thought you hated to fly."  
  
She looked indignantly at him, "I *used* to. I've gotten quite good."  
  
Severus chuckled at her response, "I guess you did change after all."  
  
"I'm now officially insulted!" She gave him a playful push and ran for the broom shed.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
When they finally arrived outside London, Severus had been surprised to see that Selena had spoken the truth about her flying skills. Over the years she must've practiced in between training sessions, finally mastering most of it with grace. She preferred to sit side- straddle, as most women did these days.  
  
Once in Diagon Alley, they headed straight to Gringotts. Alexandria took out loads of galleons, while Severus only took one handful to his already jangling bag. Then she headed towards Flourish and Blotts, and Severus strode purposefully to the Apothecary. At noon the two met at the local ice cream parlor and had lunch, both sharing what they had purchased and arguing about various topics.  
  
Just then Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley emerged from Flourish and Blotts, holding their latest school books. Ron and Harry were discussing their favorite Quidditch teams when Hermione grabbed their arms and gasped, "Look!" All three almost dropped their books at the sight of their least favourite teacher having lunch with a woman.  
  
"Maybe he has her under a love potion." Ron suggested hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it," replied Hermione, "You would be sane enough to willingly be alone that long with Snape?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Severus and Alexandria burst into her quarters laughing. "Oh, that was fun!" she gasped. They collapsed on the couch, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, making her shift away uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing that," she murmured quietly.  
  
He sat up straighter, "Why not? I thought you loved me."  
  
She snorted, "Yeah, I loved you seventeen years ago. I barely know you anymore!" She couldn't look him in the eyes, as she knew he was hurt the comment. "Maybe we should get to know each other again. You never know, maybe we don't have anything in common at all!" She forced a smile.  
  
"I guess you're right," he mumbled. "Fine then, what have you been doing for the last seventeen years?"  
  
She sat back next to him, "I've been training to become a Potions professor for eight and a half years, until I found out there was no openings at any schools. So I then trained to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the other eight and a half. That's basically all that has happened in my boring life. What about you? What have you been doing?"  
  
Severus turned away from her then, clutching his right arm unconsciously. Alexandria leaned closer, concern etched on her face, "What's wrong, Severus? Are you alright?"  
  
When he turned toward her, his face was a mixture of pain and sadness. "I'm afraid I took a 'wrong turn' after you left me, Lexis. I became a Death Eater. I'm not one anymore, mind you." He reassured her face of distress and pity, "I feel so ashamed of all those murders I committed, all the pain I caused. I was so miserable, I tried to commit suicide. I almost succeeded, if it hadn't been for Albus. You probably think I'm scum, eh?" He looked up at her, aware that forbidden tears were starting to trickle down his face.  
  
For the first few minute Alexandria just stared at him, then she said with a voice full of unknowing passion, "Everyone makes mistakes, Sev. No one's perfect. Just because you got mixed up with a bad lot doesn't mean I would hate you for the rest of your days. I'll always be your friend," She took his hand and leaned forward so that when she next spoke her lips brushed his, "Even if you don't want me to."  
  
He pushed her away, "I thought we weren't supposed to do that." He mocked her.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Sev!" she growled.  
  
"What's with you calling me Sev?!"  
  
"I think it becomes you," she said babyishly, pinching his cheek until he batted her away. He then tackled her on the couch and mercilessly tickled her until she wasn't able to breathe. For the rest of the night they caught up with each other's news of what they've been doing for the past years. It was way past midnight before Severus said goodnight and Alexandria went to bed.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There hopefully that was a little better. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks so much to invisible2u for the lovely review. *beams* Yes, I am overjoyed someone actually thought my idea was good. *laughs* Alrighty, if you would be so kind as to press that little button down there again, I'll give you a cookie.  
  
~*Sakura-chan*~ 


	3. Chapter III

Konnichi wa! I've come to bother everyone again! MWAHAHAHAHA! Since I'm not that creative, I decided to skip over the creation of actual lyrics to the Sorting Hat's song. Sorry everyone. ¬_¬* Thanks to invisible2u and DevilMalik's reviews! *peace* Oh! I'll also take this to say that I'll be going slower with this fic since school's started and everything. *mutters curses and glowers* Plus evil writer's block has so graciously decided to visit me. *glares* Alrighty. . . on with the chapter! *peace*  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
For the last remaining weeks before the starting school year, Severus and Alexandria were virtually inseparable. They were either dressing as muggles and doing muggle activities, chasing each other throughout the castle and later onto the grounds (Minerva forced them to do this outside after they had ran over her for the third time.), or flying around the Quidditch field with the Quidditch balls.  
  
They particularly enjoyed doing the latter. Both had a blast trying to get the Quaffle past each other (Severus made the most goals; Alexandria was simply horrible at trying to make saves) and racing each other with the Snitch. Most of their time was revolved around this until Alexandria was knocked off her broom by a Bludger and fell face- first to the ground from sixty feet.  
  
She was quite nervous when the day the students would be arriving finally dawned. Deciding to go with a Medieval theme again- wearing a dark plum velvet gown with golden embroidery and doing braids across her crown- Alexandria checked herself in the mirror for the last time. Placing a thin silver circlet upon her forehead, she straightened when she heard her door open, Severus appearing instantaneously at her side.  
  
"You look ravishing," he said as he made the tiniest of adjustments to her circlet.  
  
"Thanks, Sev," she turned to give him a hug, and then started towards the Great Hall holding hands.  
  
"I don't see why you're so nervous," he said, "Just input fear into them."  
  
"I don't want to scare them, silly," she retorted, "I just don't enjoy huge crowds; never have."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"That must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione said, nodding to the woman sitting next to Professor McGonagall. She was quite pale, but not as pallid as Snape, which made her red hair and emerald green eyes stand out. She has a narrow face, with but a few freckles across the nose. She looked both kind and stern.  
  
"Isn't she that woman we saw with Snape in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're right!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Would you look at Snape!" Ginny exclaimed and pointed to him, "He can't take his eyes off her!"  
  
This was absolutely true. He kept shifting his gaze down the table to her, looking torn. Once he almost got up, but had decided against it and pretended to be getting more comfortable.  
  
McGonagall had left by now to greet the first years and get the Sorting hat. The room was buzzing with conversation of what they had done over the summer, growing quiet as she returned with the hat. The first years milled into the hall, filed into a line at Minerva's order, and expectantly waited for the hat to sing.  
  
After the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up, "To those of you who have finally joined us at Hogwarts, welcome. To everyone who made it back from summer holidays, welcome back! That said and done, tuck in," he sat back down, earning clapping and a few laughter. Food magically appeared on the tables; and the hall was suddenly full of eating and chatter. When everyone had finally eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood up again and made the usual announcements, also introducing Alexandria as the new teacher. The hall filled with polite clapping, and she made a little bow of gratitude. Then everyone made their way to their respective common rooms; the teachers making their way to their quarters.  
  
Severus waited just outside the entrance for her, giving anyone who looked at him a death glare. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he asked mockingly as she slid her arm around his.  
  
"Oh, can it." she growled, making Severus chuckled quietly, not wanting the surrounding students to actually hear *him* laugh.  
  
As they reached Alexandria's compartments, they both said their good nights. She entered her rooms beaming, while Severus stalked back downstairs to his own dungeons.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The next couple of days Alexandria was kept busy with classes, what with learning everyone's names and explaining what she was planning to do in the following year. The only true time she was able to relax was the hour block of no classes and lunch period. She decided that today she would spend her lunch with Severus, who never seemed to talk or do anything else but eat. Severus indeed seemed quite happy that she had done this and asked her about her first classes.  
  
"They were alright," she replied, taking a bite out of a large Caesar salad, "I don't know how you've managed it all these years, though. This is exhausting!"  
  
"You better get used to it," he said, "You have a year to put up with. And you wonder why I'm so nasty." This was rewarded by a playful shove from his companion, as she knew he didn't want to damage his reputation, she made it barely noticeable, but enough to get the point across.  
  
After two more classes, Alexandria slouched into her chair, sighing with relief of her break. 'Severus is having a class right now,' she thought wearily, 'I wonder if I'd be able to check it out?' With that, she stood up and marched purposefully towards the dungeons.  
  
Moments later, she silently slid into the potions classroom, taking a seat at the back. Snape was instructing them on what potion they were doing today. It seemed extremely difficult, but she had always known her friend always strived to teach them correctly. She also noticed he kept favoring some group of Slytherins up at the front of the room. She was puzzled at this behavior. 'He never showed a liking to that. I'll have to ask him about that later.' She thought as she sat back comfortably on her chair, smiling slightly as the lesson proceeded.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Severus tried to look disinterested as Alexandria slid into his class. 'Why is she here? Doesn't she have anything better to do?' he thought bitterly as he routinely harassed Harry's potion, waving his wand and putting down zero marks for his grade. He didn't want her to see him behave like this, but the students before him might think something was wrong if he relaxed even a little bit.  
  
Giving them permission to leave, he strode around to his desk and sat down, folding his hands together and staring at the place where he knew *she* to be hidden in shadows.  
  
The woman stood and walked towards him when everyone was gone, "That was very interesting, Sev," Alexandria said, "I didn't know you favored your house in classes,"  
  
"Don't want anyone to be suspicious." He replied coolly as she summoned a chair next to him and sat down. "You know some people would ask questions."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"If I didn't favor Lucius' son, don't you think he'd want to know why?"  
  
"Oh, is that who it was?"  
  
"Yes, it was his son. Besides, if I coddle them, they're not truly learning anything, are they?" a malevolent glint appeared in his eyes, causing her to look surprised.  
  
"I always knew you had loathed Malfoy, but I didn't think you'd take revenge with his son," she said somewhat coldly, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Come off it. What do you think they'll become when they come of age? Aurors? Ha! They'll be the next generation of Deatheaters, and I plan for them to know as little as possible," Severus said bitterly.  
  
Comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh, so you're sabotaging Voldemort's new army, eh?"  
  
"I'm glad you finally understand. I was beginning to think for a moment that you were losing your intelligence. And please don't say the Dark Lord's name!"  
  
"I will say it and you'll just have to get used to it!" she said firmly, getting pushed off her chair in reply. This caused a huge shove war, with lots of laughter and yelling, until Alexandria said she needed to get back to her classroom before her class arrived and that she'd see him later.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," he said, pecking her on the cheek, earning a blush from her. He inwardly smiled to himself as she left. 'Soon.' He thought, 'Soon.'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There. I know that was short, but then again, I'm happy to have finished this with writer's block going on. Again, I want to say that it'll be slower going what with school and everything, so it might take even longer for me to update. Sorry people. Anyway, please don't forget to review!  
  
~*Sakura- chan*~ 


	4. Chapter IV

Konnichi wa everyone! I just finished rereading my previous chapters here on ffn and I'm in shock that I actually wrote that! Dude, it was totally freaky because I can't even remember writing some of it . . . @____@ Oh well. For this chapter I've decided to make into a flashback. *throws confetti* Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *in a somewhat maniacal tone* I own Harry Potter! It's true! I own Snape, I own Malfoy, I own everyone! MWAHAHAHA! *back to normal* If you actually believe my caffeine-infested self just a few seconds ago, I suggest you go get some form of help.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Who's wants to see to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James asked again, slightly making Snape spin in little circles. Lily Evans had just stormed back to the castle, so it was the most opportune time to vent some frustration.  
  
Severus was miserable. He wished he could apparate into a dark, small hole somewhere in the dungeons and stay there forever. If only he had his wand . . . He had just stopped spinning then, and he was looking at an upside down Alexandria Bane. He sneered. She was always hanging out with Lupin, and he supposed she would become Black's girlfriend quite soon, as it seemed he had taken a fancy to her.  
  
She stared back at the victim with feined amusement, though she was actually repulsed at the whole thing. She wished Remus- or herself, for that matter- would muster up the courage to tell James and Sirius to knock it off. She admired Lily for doing just that minutes ago, but some help that was. Then she had an idea. Grabbing Sirius' elbow, she dragged him back. "Tell James to cut it out, please?"  
  
"Why? You always loved us taunting Snivelly," Sirius said in the same undertone.  
  
"I just don't feel like it today. Besides, you guys really are going too far this time. Please? I'll do whatever you want." She replied painfully. She had a feeling of what was to come...  
  
"Anything? How about a date, then?"  
  
Just lovely, she thought. "Fine. Just make him stop."  
  
He smiled and shuffled back towards James, whispering in his ear. James stared at Sirius for a moment, and then nodded. Jerking his wand upward, he allowed Snape to fall painfully to the ground.  
  
"It's your lucky day," he said, "Just remember it." With that, he stomped off to the castle, wisps of the surrounding crowd following suite.  
  
Sirius winked at Alexandria and whispered, "Tomorrow night around ten o'clock. Meet me near the door."  
  
She nodded her assent and made for her bags by the beech tree at which Remus was still sitting. "Good thing you told them to quit it," she hissed into his ear. Remus did not reply.  
  
Severus was already heading back to the castle when she caught up to him.  
  
Running up beside him, she matched his stride and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Do I look it?" he snarled.  
  
"Well, sorry." She spat, "I was only concerned. It's not like you have no one that likes you or anything."  
  
He spun towards her, "Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!" He made to open the doors, but she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Look, I'm sick of watching James and Sirius taunt you, okay? I want to be your friend."  
  
"I don't want to be friends you!" he tried to yank his arm away, but she held it tight.  
  
"I'm not pulling anything. . . Severus," she murmured, making him turn to face her, "I really truly want to be friends. It is not right to do what they just did. I made Black tell Potter to stop, and I have to go out with him for it. So the least I ask is a thank you or something." Her face was sincere. Severus wanted to turn away, to not gaze into her emerald orbs swelling with emotion, but he was transfixed. "Please?"  
  
"Thank you," It came out as barely a whisper; Alexandria almost did not catch it, "What is it you want from me?"  
  
"Just your friendship," she also said in the same tone, letting him go at last.  
  
"Alright," he said, straightening a little, "but I think it would be better not to blab it off, alright?"  
  
Alexandria smiled and held out her hand, "Deal." Severus looked at it for a moment, then clasped it with his own.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Wow! I finally finished it! Sorry it took me forever. I had forgotten it at one point! Aya! Well, hope you people out there in fanfiction-land (fanfiction-land? Where'd that come from?!) enjoyed. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter V

Ello, all my fellow fanfictioners! I want ya'll to know that this isn't a flashback, 'kay? Thanks to Devil Malik for the review! *peace*  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Good afternoon class," Alexandria said brightly. Some of the students mumbled a reply. "Today we will continue our studies from yesterday. Please turn in your books to page twenty-six and read the rest of the chapter. After that we will continue to work on the Boil hex."  
  
Pages rustled as she sat behind her desk. This class was fairly good at paying attention; only a few had poor grades so far. She watched a bored Harry Potter reading silently with interest. She had talked to Remus Lupin last night, and he had said he was an exceptional student at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was curious to see how good he truly was.  
  
Minutes passed by as the class concentrated on their present task. Hermione Granger flew through the section and stared at her professor expectantly. She smiled softly at her and winked. Then, stretching out an arm, she beckoned her student to her.  
  
"You're done already?" she whispered.  
  
"I read most of it last night," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, while we're waiting for the others to finish, would you like to help me with school work?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am,"  
  
Alexandria smiled again as she conjured a chair and table next to her desk, and then motioned for Hermione to sit. She did so hastily. Her smile widened as she glided around to the front of the table with a pile of essays from the beginning of the week. "I would like you to grade this, please. Here is a sheet to help you grade." She waved her wand, and a roll of parchment filled with her handwriting appeared to the left of Hermione. "Notify me when you've finished."  
  
Moments later, everyone was practicing in turn the Boil hex. When a pair had successfully had boils on their faces, Alexandria would clear them away with the counter-hex and wave the next pair up. Harry Potter did an excellent job, to her delight, and received full marks that day. Hermione also did a wonderful performance, but from what shea had heard from other professors, she had expected no less.  
  
"Great job, everyone," she called, "I would like a foot- long paper on the importance of counter-jinxes and how to use them properly to be handed in next Monday." She gathered up her papers as her class scurried out into the corridors, not bothering to look up as she heard the door snap shut. She started as she felt warm arms pull her into an embrace and a silky voice murmur into her ear.  
  
"Have a good day?"  
  
Twisting around in those arms, she stared into Severus' face, "It was dull. How about you?"  
  
"Lonely," he said in the same tone, leaning closer. Part of her wanted to melt into him, but she steeled herself against that emotion.  
  
"Severus, we can't," she said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" he said, smiling despite himself.  
  
"We just can't," she replied, now regaining her self-control. Pushing away slightly, she turned back to her papers, "I just want to be friends right now, alright? I don't think it'd be tolerated."  
  
"We're adults, Lexis, not schoolchildren running around after-hours. I think it could be tolerated." He allowed her to pack away the essays she had been handling. "You do know I love you, though, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Severus," she whispered, "I know. I'm not ready to go back into a relationship, though. I mean, we're finally back together after so long, and I've just become a teacher, and I need to sort out my priorities."  
  
"You should hear yourself," he chuckled, "You sound like what's- her- face from sixth year."  
  
"Beth Smith? Oh, please, no," She shielded her face in mock horror, making Severus laugh somewhat. "So, are you classes finished for today?"  
  
"Yep. Are your's?"  
  
"Uh-huh. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about not standing here and going someplace else?"  
  
"Ha ha. Why not go to your quarters for once? I have yet to see them." As she turned to face him, there was a peculiar expression on his face.  
  
"Not yet." He said, taking her arm and leading her out of the classroom and up the corridor.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
That night the two decided to have dinner in Alexandria's quarters. Severus leaned back from the table, stretching as he did so. "That was wonderful," he sighed, slumping back into his chair, "When did you learn not to burn the food?"  
  
She stood up reproachfully and smacked him on his shoulder as she collected the plates and dumped the remained of salad and pasta into the trash, "Not funny, Sev. I had to cook my own meals while I was training."  
  
He stood hastily up and dove to collect glasses from the table. "It was delicious."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled happily, "I'm glad you could join me tonight."  
  
"It was an honor," he turned and mock- bowed, earning another smack from his companion, which he in turn turned into an embrace.  
  
They settled by the fire, Alexandria leaning slightly on Severus as she stroked Haw'keyes absentmindedly. She was thinking about their conversation earlier. She had to admit that she did still love him, but that was more of the past than the present. She didn't know what to make of him anymore. Did she love this new Severus Snape? She needed more time. Even though they had talked for hours at a time, she still felt like they were strangers. 'I wish it could be like before,' she thought, unconsciously snuggling deeper into Severus' side.  
  
Severus noticed this action and smiled. He could guess what was going through her head. She had always been difficult to make up her mind. He could wait, he decided, as long as it all turned out right. He wanted to hold her as he did so long ago, but that would make her draw even further away. Oh well, he'd have to be patient. He stretched out into a more comfortable position and pulled a one of the books he had been reading earlier off the coffee table.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Ha! I finished one within a week! *does a victory dance* Sorry if it's short and kinda stupid. I thought it was pretty cute and a great place to stop. Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! 


	6. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Konnichi wa! After receiving Libby's *peace* review, I decided that I should take her advice and am now remodeling my fanfiction. Selena's first name shall be changed (btw, I didn't know about the Serena Serenity thing. Thanks!), and her heritage, too. I was sort of obsessed with leprechauns when I had wrote my very first version of this, and forgot to change that part. O.o* Otherwise, I don't think the story will change, I think. Maybe I might twinge some parts, though. This fanfiction isn't very serious, so I'm not that worried about the plot. It's more like something to help me with characterization. Well, I think I talked enough, so I'd appreciate it if everyone out there would check back from time to time to see the changes before I go on. Thanks all! 


End file.
